


Play of the Game

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Felix is a gamer, Felix is an overwatch gamer, Felix loves Jeongin too much to be too mean to him, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Jeongin is a college student, Jeongin is his buff boyfriend, Jeonglix are very domestic, Just slightly, Kissing, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spreader Bars, Toys, Vibrators, degrading, the author knows nothing about overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Twitter prompt: "Felix is a famous gaming streamer known for how adorable he is and Jeongin is his buff gym rat boyfriend that does nothing but workout. Little do Lix's fans know when the live ends Felix fucks the other mercilessly, making him work for the lifestyle he provides for him."
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	Play of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is originally by [Ellie](https://twitter.com/SvngieMyLove?s=20).
> 
> Thank you Ellie for being such a great friend, and allowing me to bring your beautiful idea to life. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about Overwatch, and I suck at writing smut. Thank you in advance, don't be shy to leave a comment or some constructive criticism! :)

“Ohh, that was _so_ close!” Felix laughs, his comment section flooding with compliments despite the fact that they just lost the round. Typical, they would love Felix no matter what. It was going on hour three of streaming and Felix felt amazing. He is playing with his usual teammates, his closest friends, and it’s a casual Saturday afternoon. Felix is on his third box of strawberry pocky, and has already sworn to stop his stream after making the play of the game with D.Va as his main.

  
  


This has become routine for Felix. He is on his fourth stream of the week, tucked away in his gaming room slash bedroom. The room is covered with hues of pink, blue, and purple, D.Va’s bunny symbol in almost every corner one looked. The room screamed Felix, and he loved it. He had spent a lot of time and money on the room, building it up exactly how he wanted until he was 100% satisfied. Felix still remembers showing off the final look in a video for his followers, which had been his 100th video and 2nd most watched video.

  
  


His first most watched video is a boyfriend reveal.

  
  


“Ready to go again?” Speaking of his wonderful boyfriend, Felix has already made over $1,000 and he has had his eyes on a pretty little outfit at the lingerie store.

  
  


_But not for himself._

  
  


Jeongin, Felix’s buff, muscle hunk of a boyfriend. He is the light of Felix’s life, the pair having met at university two years ago and immediately hitting it off. Jeongin wasn’t always so buff, and Felix loves his boyfriend no matter what body type he is, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate the sculpture that is his boyfriend.

  
  


Jeongin had begun to work out as a hobby, something to do in his free time in between classes while Felix streamed. Jeongin had originally offered to get a job, do some work and help out around the apartment, but Felix ensured his younger boyfriend that he made plenty for the two of them, and that he could find other ways to help out around the place. Jeongin complained at first, but it was easy to put the younger in his place, and he instead chose exercising as an alternative to working. Jeongin filled out his outfits, muscles becoming more defined as he spent more and more time at the gym. While Felix definitely appreciated the look, he also enjoyed having his boyfriend around the home. Sure, they may not talk while Felix is streaming, but the general knowledge that Jeongin was _there_ was enough.

  
  


Jeongin used to be terrified of interrupting Felix’s streaming, or potentially making too much noise if he were in Felix’s apartment. This only worsened after Felix asked Jeongin to move in, the younger man practically walking on eggshells during Felix’s streaming days, or just not being there at all and spending hours upon hours at the gym. The older man knew he had to do something to get his boyfriend to relax, despite appreciating Jeongin’s newly added workout routine. Funny enough, Felix finally got an idea from one of his friends.

  
  


Of course it had to be Jisung of all people, Felix still remembers his best friend moaning shamelessly through his mic, which he thought he muted. Jisung had been completely mortified while Felix and their other friends cackled. Jisung got banned from Twitch for a couple days, and Felix sprung an idea. What better way to teach your pretty boyfriend how to be quiet, than to force him? 

  
  


Felix shifts in his chair, arms clutching tighter around his neck and causing the older man to smirk. It started with his mouth.

  
  


When Felix had first brought the idea to Jeongin’s attention, the younger was surprisingly more than eager to try it. Not that their bedroom life was boring, they just never did anything too exciting, and Felix never thought that Jeongin was interested in that kind of thing. They usually had vanilla sex, sometimes Jeongin would ride Felix, and sometimes Jeongin would hold Felix up against the wall while he fucked the older man, but that’s about as much excitement as they have ever gotten. When Jeongin became so eager to sit on the floor with a cock in his mouth for who knows how long, Felix began thinking of more ideas.

  
  


Soon enough, Felix was bringing Jeongin new toys and outfits to try, the younger man always so eager, and this in of itself brought a certain excitement to Felix. Jeongin almost never said no to Felix, always so pliant and willing. Despite being taller, more muscular, and could easily over power Felix if he wanted to, he never did. Felix didn’t realize how turned on he was by this fact until he bought a pair of fuzzy purple handcuffs to try, Jeongin easily able to break out of them, but he _didn’t._ Instead, he laid there and let Felix use him and maneuver him in every which way.

  
  


Felix doesn’t think he has ever come faster than that evening.

  
  


But it was Jeongin who approached Felix about sitting on his cock during a stream. Felix had stared at the younger, mouth agape, and Jeongin quickly stuttered out an apology, claiming they didn’t have to do anything Felix didn’t want to. Felix was quick to shut him up, pulling Jeongin down to their bed and fucking him into the mattress before having a real discussion about the subject. It was simple: Felix would turn his camera off, and Jeongin would sit on his cock during a stream.

  
  


Easy enough.

  
  


Aside the fact that Jeongin is loud during sex. Whether he tops or bottoms, Jeongin has always been extremely sensitive and ticklish, something Felix loves about the younger. He is so easy to rile up, and he makes the prettiest noises even just from a little kissing. They first tried cock warming for half an hour off of stream, and Jeongin had failed miserably, crying into Felix’s neck about how good it felt, and _Hyungie, feels so full, please._

  
  


The next time had been better, and the more they practiced, the better Jeongin got. It didn’t take long before Jeongin was sitting atop Felix during a quick two hour stream, staying completely quiet as Felix and their mutual friends played a few rounds of Among Us, their friends none the wiser of what was going on. Jeongin had once referred to himself as a professional cock sitter, Felix choking on his ramen at the time.

  
  


“Nooo! I flew right in the middle of it, fuck me!” Felix exclaims, eyes completely focused despite the weight sat comfortably on top of him. Laughter is heard from his other friends’ mics, and his chat begins spamming with words of encouragement for their favorite cute streamer.

  
  


It was easy for Jeongin to lose himself in this space, focus on nothing but how full he felt, how soft Felix’s skin feels, how he can catch each note of Felix’s cologne with the way his nose is pressed against the older man’s neck. Occasionally, Felix will bring a single hand up to cradle the back of Jeongin’s head, or he might gently squeeze Jeongin’s hips just to let him know that Felix is _there_ , and that Jeongin is doing _good._ They have gone over their safe words in case Jeongin suddenly feels overwhelmed and needs out, is supposed to tap on Felix’s arm three times and Felix promised that he would stop everything, but Jeongin has never doubted Felix before and he won’t start now. Jeongin feels completely relaxed, safe in the arms of his boyfriend. He vaguely registers his boyfriend’s excited shouts here and there, but for the most part Jeongin is able to tune it all out.

  
  


_For the most part._

  
  


“Are we dead? Wait a minute,” Felix continues shooting despite Chan’s words, and honestly he thinks they might lose this round. Just as the game is about to end, Minho pulls off a miracle and they win the game, the older man receiving the play of the game. Felix hollers, pumping his fist in excitement as the stats run across the screen. He can hear the others also cheering, some reading comments or thanking new subscribers for joining. Felix scoots his chair back in, shifting in his seat, and then another sound fills his ears, loud enough to break through the headphones.

  
  


_A whine._

  
  


Everything stops, a few moments passing in complete silence. Felix watches as his comments are flooded with questions, mainly of what the hell that sound was.

  
  


“What was that?” Minho finally asks, and Felix has to think fast.

  
  


“Fuck, shit, sorry guys I spilled my damn juice all over. Guess I got too excited,” in typical fashion, the others begin laughing at Felix’s apparent pain, the comments a mixture of teasing, and compliments, his fans telling him that _it’s okay, everyone has accidents every now and then_.

  
  


“I told you that the way you celebrate is gonna come back to bite you in the ass someday,” Jisung laughs, and Felix can’t help but smile at the comment, hands rubbing up and down Jeongin’s back.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hang on a sec, guys. I’m just gonna go clean this up and then order some food for my boyfriend and me,” after receiving multiple affirmations from his friends, Felix quickly presses the mute button, takes a second to check and make sure he is muted, then pulls his headset of, “now petal,” Felix starts, trailing his fingertips down Jeongin’s back while the younger shivers at his touch, “that wasn’t very good of you.”

  
  


“H-Hyung kept moving,” Jeongin leans back to look at Felix and pouts, his skin flushed a pretty pink and his eyes wide and sparkly. Felix will never admit that this is one of his favorite looks on his boyfriend, fucked out without being properly fucked yet. He is so easily ruined, so easily worked up. Felix knows he could ask Jeongin for just about anything, and he would happily and readily give it to him. So _easy_.

  
  


Felix has to take a deep breath to restrain himself from pouncing on the younger right then and there. _He’s still streaming._

  
  


“Aww, did Hyung make it hard for you, baby?” Jeongin nods, hands still gripping Felix’s shoulders. The older smoothes his hands down Jeongin’s body until he gets beneath the younger’s thick thighs, “well, petal, guess Hyung should do something about that then, hm?”

  
  


Felix stands from the chair suddenly, Jeongin whining as the older’s cock slips out of him and leaves him feeling empty. Before he can begin to complain about it, Jeongin’s back is hitting the mattress, Felix hovering over him and making Jeongin feel small despite their height difference, “or perhaps the dumb baby should learn to listen and do what he is told, no matter the obstacles. How about that?” Jeongin whines, and Felix wastes no time in pressing their lips together, but it isn’t much of a kiss as much as it is tongue and teeth, and just their mouths desperately pressing, trying to get as close to each other as possible. Jeongin only pulls away to moan, letting Felix swallow a whine as two fingers prod against the younger’s hole, circling his rim, teasing. Felix licks into Jeongin’s mouth, distracting him from the sound of a cap popping open, and soon there is lube being drizzled directly onto Jeongin’s hole. Felix catches it with his fingers, rubs it around in places it doesn’t need to be, and it’s so unnecessarily messy and yet so _them._ Jeongin’s back arches when Felix pushes two of his lubed fingers past his rim, his dark gaze drinking in the desperate look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

  
  


“Hyung, fuck, _please,”_ Felix curls his fingers upwards, thrusting them in and out and Jeongin clutches onto Felix’s biceps, heat already curling deep within his gut from being so pent up for so long. Jeongin doesn’t understand why Felix is doing this, doesn’t need to be stretched any more than he already has been. Jeongin whines and bucks his hips down as if to try and communicate his point without actually communicating, something he knows Felix doesn’t appreciate.

  
  


“You wanna come, petal?” Felix barely finishes the question before Jeongin is nodding his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as his toes begin to curl. Pressure is beginning to build and Jeongin is so _so_ close.

  
  


“Yes hyung, yes wanna— _hng,_ wanna come, fuck,” Jeongin grinds his hips down to meet Felix’s thrusts, and Felix finds it somewhat shameful that he doesn’t have a camera with him at this moment. He truly wishes he could catch the moment Jeongin reaches the top of the mountain, but he also wishes he could catch the moment when Felix brings him crashing back down.

  
  


“That’s too bad,” Felix’s fingers are suddenly gone, Jeongin’s eyes widening as the building feeling evaporates and leaves him feeling empty and dissatisfied.

  
  


“No, no Hyung, _please_ ,” Jeongin whines, eyes watering and even going as far as to pout, knows how effective that usually is when he wants something from Felix. Emphasis on _usually._

  
  


“If my memory serves me correctly, you were _bad_ ,” Felix reminds Jeongin, the younger crumbling beneath him as he realizes that Felix is right. Jeongin had been bad, and as they have discussed in the past, bad boys get punished no matter who is the dominant of the evening, “Hyung provides you with so much doesn’t he? Works hard to make sure that you don’t have to, buys whatever your little heart desires, and only asks for you to be quiet in return, but the dumb baby can’t even do that much, can he?” Jeongin looks downright _fucked._ His hair is disheveled, eyes watery and skin practically glowing with its pretty flush. Felix’s loyal followers tell him all the time that he is like the sun with how he radiates, but sometimes Felix wonders if that’s just a byproduct from dating his boyfriend, the literal sun in his eyes.

  
  


“ _O-Oh_ , m’sorry, Hyungie,” Jeongin is hyper aware of Felix’s fingers tracing little patterns on his bare thighs, trembling beneath the older man’s hard gaze.

  
  


“ _Petal_ ,” Felix murmurs, leaning down to nose along the side of Jeongin’s neck before pressing a ghost of a kiss to the sensitive skin, the younger breathing out shakily, practically starving for attention and affection, “Should Hyung give you a second chance?” There is a certain glint in Felix’s eyes that has Jeongin gulping, but he nods along anyway. Felix can’t help but grin at this, moving off the bed and Jeongin, “be right back,” Jeongin lets his body flop onto the mattress, has to mentally talk himself down from making a snide remark because he knows that would just get him into more trouble.

  
  


He _does_ want to come today.

  
  


Despite not actually saying the words, Jeongin knows he isn’t supposed to go anywhere. Though, he isn’t sure he would be able to move much anyways, due to the few hours of cockwarming he’s already been doing. They’ve had many discussions about their sex lives, what they like and what they don’t like, and Jeongin knows from experience that Felix doesn’t like it when Jeongin attempts to get up, or move somewhere that Felix didn’t explicitly tell him to move to. 

  
  


Felix is only gone a moment, never likes to keep Jeongin waiting, but when he returns he is holding a pink box in his hands, one that Jeongin is all too familiar with, one that has the younger’s nerves bubbling with excitement and anticipation, “Now you know since you’re my favorite baby—”

  
  


“I’m your _only_ baby.” Jeongin points out smartly, receiving a firm swat to his thigh that has him jolting, smirking.

  
  


“ _Since you’re my favorite baby,_ I’m going to give you another chance,” Before Jeongin can open his mouth to retort, one of Felix’s hands is smoothing down the back of Jeongin’s thigh, pressing ever so lightly at the heated flesh he just swatted at for just a second, then moving down and coming to rest on his ass for another brief moment before gripping the flesh, allowing his nails to dig in ever so slightly. Jeongin’s eyes flutter shut as he attempts to press down against the welcome pain, heat and anticipation curling at the base of his spine. But just as quick as the pain arrived, was it gone. Jeongin’s eyes snap open, only to see a small pink vibrator being held before him, one of Felix’s favorites to use both on himself and on Jeongin.

  
  


“H-Hyung,” Jeongin’s gut twists at the sight of the object, a sinking feeling in his chest. That is _not_ what Jeongin thought the older man would pull from his magic box of toys, but Jeongin knows he should have known better. Felix merely grins at Jeongin as he pulls the remote control to the vibrator out of the box next, setting the blasted remote aside for the time being.

  
  


“Here’s what’s going to happen, petal,” Felix sets the box down beside Jeongin, turning to fully face the younger, “I’m going to put this inside of you, and if you can stay completely quiet until I finish streaming, I’ll let you come when I fuck you. Sound good?” Jeongin watches Felix twirl the object around in his hand, mind somewhat fuzzy as he attempts to focus on Felix’s proposition.

  
  


It takes him a moment, and he’s lucky Felix is so lenient with him because of how sensitive Jeongin is, how easy it is to make him speechless, “Yes, Hyungie.” Jeongin finally answers after another moment. The resulting smile he gets from Felix is worth it, and Jeongin isn’t embarrassed to admit that he feels some butterflies at the gesture despite not getting any kind of formal praise.

  
  


“You ready, baby?” Felix pauses to ask, Jeongin quick to nod along and offer a smile.

  
  


“Yes Hyung, m’ready,” Jeongin affirms.

  
  


Felix pulls back to pour lube onto the vibrator, but his gaze remains on Jeongin the entire time, the younger squirming slightly under his stare. Soon enough, the vibrator is being lowered, then gently pushed into him in one swoop. Jeongin has never liked Felix taking his time when entering him, whether it be with his dick, or a toy. Unless the object is ridiculously large, which they have dabbled with before, Jeongin always feels uncomfortable being inched into it rather than entering him all at once. 

  
  


“ _Ah,”_ Jeongin’s hips jerk once he is completely full, allowing himself to make a few sounds while he still can because he knows he won’t be able to make any other noises for a while. The vibrator is much smaller than Felix’s cock, especially after cockwarming, but it still fills the younger up beautifully and brings a tinge of satisfaction to his nerves. Yet, it’s not quite the same, which is exactly what Felix wants. A small pout forms on Jeongin’s lips because it’s _so_ nice but it’s also _not_ Felix. It’s not thick, warm, or smooth. It doesn’t bend to every crevice deep within Jeongin, nor does it bring that welcome warmth he craves that Felix’s cock does. Jeongin knows this is what Felix wants; stuffed yet still wanting, _craving._

  
  


Felix tilts his head as he watches the younger squirm around the bed, mattress creaking slightly under Jeongin’s weight and sheets rustling, looking as though he is deep in thought and for some reason, Jeongin doesn’t like that look much. Doesn’t like when Felix thinks of all the ways he can ruin his baby, knowing full well that Jeongin will let him.

  
  


“This just won’t do,” Felix decides, reaching for the box once more, this time pulling out handcuffs and a spreader bar. Jeongin’s eyes widened at this, shaking his head, “I want you to be good and stay still for me, this is the only way to ensure that. Also don’t want you going anywhere, potentially getting away from me. I’ll know _exactly_ where you are.” Felix smirks, and before Jeongin can blink, his wrists are being shoved above his head and cuffed to the bed. He doesn’t even make an attempt to fight Felix, though he does hold a slight pout.

  
  


“Spread your legs for me, petal,” Felix ignores the pout, Jeongin whining once more as he obeys without even thinking about it, body automatically moving to Felix’s commands. He doesn’t see so much as he hears the spreader bar being clicked into place, then fastened around his ankles ensuring that Jeongin can’t close his legs.

  
  


“ _Baby_ ,” Felix drawls, standing up off the bed to properly admire his muscle hunk of a boyfriend, “God, you should see how pretty you look right now. Gonna have to let me take pictures of you like this someday, maybe while I’m fucking you so the camera can catch just how perfect of a desperate little slut you get when you wanna come.” Jeongin feels his entire body flush at his words, head-nodding without thinking, and then Felix is laughing. Jeongin feels shame for a split second before Felix is hovering over him once more, “gonna be good for me?” His tone drops low, something Felix knows turns Jeongin on. The way his voice can get so low always has Jeongin squeezing his thighs together, face flushing as he refuses to admit that he has a voice kink. Felix has sworn that one of these days, he will get Jeongin to come without touching him at all. 

  
  


Felix’s tongue dips out to just barely graze over Jeongin’s right nipple, satisfaction flooding the older when Jeongin’s entire body jolts, yet he doesn’t make it very far with how tied up he is.

  
  


_Just what Felix wants._

  
  


Jeongin already feels overwhelmed in the best way, chest heaving as he attempts to still his thought ridden mind and then Felix is right there, his gaze much softer as he cradles Jeongin’s face in his hands, “what’s your color, baby?”

  
  


“Green, Hyungie,” Jeongin responds immediately, a smile on his face despite his mind reeling. Felix is always careful about these sorts of things, always checking to make sure Jeongin is okay whether they are playing roughly one night, or having the most vanilla sex ever, and Jeongin thinks he loves his boyfriend that much more for it.

  
  


“Green?”

  
  


“Yes, green.” Felix has Jeongin repeat his color two more times, as he usually does, then his eyes are darkening once more, pressing a kiss to one of the hickies on Jeongin’s jaw.

  
  


“H-Hyungie?”

  
  


“Yes, petal?” Felix stands up straight, and Jeongin has to focus himself on what he wants, not on how sexy his boyfriend looks. It hits him then that he is stark naked while Felix is completely dressed, this fact leaving Jeongin’s gaze hooded. Felix had been wearing shorts before, but had taken them off to cock warm Jeongin. At some point between laying Jeongin down and getting the toy box, Felix must have slipped into a pair of jeans. For some reason, arousal spikes at the thought of Felix fucking him while completely dressed, but Jeongin pushes that thought aside, has more important items on his agenda at the moment.

  
  


“Can I please have a cock ring?” Jeongin bites his lip embarrassingly as Felix grins at him.

  
  


“Afraid you’re gonna get loud when you come, petal?” Felix reaches for the pink box again.

  
  


“Yes,” Jeongin answers almost immediately, Felix laughing in response. If Jeongin wasn’t already blushing, he knows he would be now. Felix holds up a clear cock ring, and on most occasions this would be when Jeongin would start complaining and begging, _please Hyungie need to come, lemme come._ But the objective is to stay quiet, and Jeongin knows for a fact he won’t be able to do that if he is able to fully come, then driven into over sensitivity over and over and over for who knows how much longer Felix will be streaming. Jeongin is just happy the older man obliged, must feel pity for him.

  
  


“Thank you,” Jeongin doesn’t forget to be grateful, Felix smiling satisfactorily at the phrase.

  
  


Felix puts a few drops of lube on his finger, then spreads it around the inner side of the ring before taking Jeongin’s cock into his hands. Jeongin jolts from the touch, wrists tugging at the cuffs when the ring is slid snug onto his cock, “I guess you were right to ask for this, we wouldn’t want you making too much of a mess without me, petal. Besides,” Felix picks up the remote to the vibrator and leans in to kiss Jeongin on the mouth, his tone dropping lower than usual, “only _I_ get to make you come.”

  
  


The vibrator turns on then, a low setting but still enough to have Jeongin’s back arching, and _God_ why is he already feeling _so_ close? Felix climbs off the bed and grabs a towel, wiping his hands and watching with a grin as his boyfriend attempts to hump up into nothing pathetically. Felix thinks he looks like a dream, and if he were an artist, Jeongin would definitely be his muse. Jeongin’s arms in this position are flexed, muscles bulging. His chest is broad, stomach soft but lean from the younger’s refusal to do any form of ab workout. Then his body widens again to his hips, down to his thick thighs and if Felix wasn’t in the middle of streaming, he’d take the time to bite and mark up every inch of Jeongin’s body. He briefly stores away a mental note to take a day off on his and Jeongin’s calendar so he can do just that.

  
  


“Remember petal, not a peep.” Jeongin nods as he pants silently, mouth hanging open and eyes pleading, but Felix doesn’t give in. Not yet. Jeongin can do this. Despite his typically bratty nature outside of the bedroom, he always listens extremely well within the bedroom. He just needs to not focus on the vibrations of pleasure massaging his walls, thankful to anything out there that the wretched thing is not pressing against his prostate. Jeongin attempts to find the same headspace he escapes to while cockwarming, body relaxing aside from a few twitches here and there.

  
  


“Alright I’m back, are we ready for another round?” Jeongin hears Felix’s voice, though somewhat muffled from his headspace. _Good._ “My food should be here soon, but I’m keeping my earlier promise; I’m not stopping until I get the play of the game,” Felix speaks into the mic, comments flooding with encouragement as the game begins to load, “oh Jeongin? Yeah, he’s doing just fine. He’s a little tied up right now so he can’t come to say hi, but I’m sure he will have a chance another time!” Felix’s voice is high and cheery, a stark contrast to the deep, sultriness it was mere moments ago. The switch-up is back on Jeongin’s mind again, always so affected by it, and this time it has Jeongin coming dry, back arching as he bites his lip painfully to contain his frustrated groans. Jeongin lifts his head slightly, noticing that Felix’s game hasn’t even completely loaded yet. Jeongin clenches his eyes shut, knowing that this is just the beginning of a lengthy stream.

  
  


-

  
  


_“Nerf this!”_ D.Va’s animation calls out as Felix went in. They had been playing for at least another hour, had lost the last match, and Felix was determined to win this one. It had been difficult leading up to this point, but the ‘5 Player Kill Streak’ notification flashing across his screen let him know what he wanted to hear. The round ends, Felix’s team winning, and there are multiple shouts as Felix receives the play of the game title. He’s gotten it plenty of times before, but something about this match was more satisfying.

  
  


“Alright! As I said before, I would be ending my stream as soon as I got play of the game. You know what that means, my lovely bunnies,” Felix pouts as he speaks despite knowing they can’t see his face, his comments flooding with pleas of him to stay, “Aww, don’t be sad! This definitely isn’t my last stream. As always, thanks to everyone for joining, and my friends for letting me play. I love you, my bunnies. Goodnight!” Felix makes a bunch of kissing sounds into the mic as he turns off his stream. Once he has checked multiple times that it is indeed off, he relaxes.

  
  


The stream was definitely not his longest one, but it felt like it. Felix glances down at his jeans, an obvious bulge begging to be released from its confines. Felix grabs the little remote sitting on his desk, then spins in his chair, coming to a stop when his eyes meet the bed once again.

  
  


Jeongin is in the same place he left him, of course. He is trembling, and Felix can tell even from this distance that there is a sheen of sweat over his entire body. Felix stands, locking eyes with Jeongin as he rounds the corner of the bed to reach the side, smirking when he realizes that Jeongin is biting his lip to keep quiet, and quiet he has been. Jeongin hadn’t made an entire sound the entire stream, and Felix thinks that deserves a reward.

  
  


“Baby, you did so good. Stayed so quiet for me,” Felix whispers directly into Jeongin’s ear, the younger trembling. A steady stream of tears roll down his cheeks, and Felix can’t help himself, “you look so pretty all ruined for me. Are you ready for your reward?” Jeongin nods his head at this, Felix’s hand coming up to grip his jaw, “you can speak now, angel.”

  
  


“Y-Yes, h-hyung,” Jeongin pathetically stutters, body still trembling from being stimulated so much, and Felix can’t help but laugh. Felix rests his fingertips on Jeongin’s chest, then walks down the length of the bed, his nails lightly dragging down the younger’s body. He gets the wanted reaction, Jeongin’s back arching into the touch. Felix knows he is sensitive, has always been _so_ sensitive to even the lightest of touches, but it’s magnified now, and Felix would be a fool not to toy around with this. Once he has made it down the entire expanse of Jeongin’s body, takes pity on the younger, pressing the power button on the remote to turn the vibrator off. Jeongin’s body relaxes completely, save for a few twitches here and there. He’s leaked precum all over his stomach, and Felix only wishes he knew how many times Jeongin came during that hour.

  
  


Felix lets his eyes rake over Jeongin’s body, thinking of all the ways he could ruin the younger even further. He’s still all tied up, so it wouldn’t be hard to pin him down and ravish him. Felix thinks of taking his cute little cock in his mouth, sucking him down his throat knowing full well he’s wearing a cock ring. He could grip the spreader bar, hold it high above Jeongin’s head while he assaults his cute hole with his tongue, the baby unable to escape his ministrations. He could blindfold him, grip his hair and fuck his throat, Jeongin unable to even grab onto Felix for purchase due to being handcuffed, simply forced to take it. Felix feels himself twitch in his jeans, thinking about drool sliding down the side of Jeongin’s mouth as his face is fucked, gurgling and choking sounds resounding throughout the room as Jeongin attempts to keep up. Felix wants nothing more than to shove his cock down the younger’s throat, press his nose against his pubes and force the baby to choke on his come.

  
  


“H-Hyung,” Felix is snapped out of his fantasy, clenches his jaw when he feels precum wet his briefs from the confines of his jeans. He hadn’t realized how much of a turn on it would be to have Jeongin laid out before him, completely unable to do anything but take whatever Felix gives him with gratitude, “Can I suck you off? Please?”

  
  


Felix stares at Jeongin, the younger looking completely dazed while begging for cock. The older man inwardly curses, knowing he won’t last long. As much as he would love to indulge Jeongin and give him what he wants, he know he wouldn’t be able to fuck Jeongin if he comes from a blow job.

  
  


“Hm…” Felix pretends to think about it, hands moving up to unlock the spreader bar that is still fastened around Jeongin’s ankles before tossing it to the side, “Not today, angel. You’ve been so good for me, so patient. I think it’s about time you get your reward.” Felix removes the spreader bar completely, Jeongin practically beaming at the older’s words.

  
  


_Cute._

  
  


Felix moves back up the bed to remove the handcuffs, taking a moment to massage Jeongin’s wrists, though he knows the cuffs weren’t that tight, and they are covered in bright purple fur, he just wants to make sure. Jeongin seems to appreciate the sentiment, long fingers curling around Felix’s hands, a small and silent gesture to show his appreciation.

  
  


“You want Hyung to fuck you, baby?” Felix cards his fingers through Jeongin’s hair.

  
  


“ _Yes_ , Hyungie, please fuck me.” So desperate. Felix tosses the handcuffs aside next, sets the remote down on the night table before pulling his shirt over his head. Felix unbuttons his pants, and can tell the moment that Jeongin starts feeling antsy, ready to be stuffed full and fucked until he can’t speak, and Felix is more than ready to supply his needs. Once his pants have been kicked to the side, Jeongin watches with hooded eyes as Felix pulls his briefs off, hard cock slapping against his stomach once it’s released. Jeongin squirms against the sheets, beginning to feel somewhat impatient. Felix grabs the bottle of lube that is still sitting on the bed, crawls up and over Jeongin, eyes locked with his the entire time, “What’s your color, baby?” Felix checks.

  
  


“Green, Hyungie, please, want you to fuck me,” Jeongin’s legs wrap around Felix’s waist, ankles locking into place behind him as he uses his strength to tug the older man closer to him, effectively emphasizing his point.

  
  


“Baby is so desperate for cock, isn’t he?” Felix chuckles, grabbing a pillow and positioning it underneath Jeongin’s hips. Once he is satisfied that Jeongin will be comfortable, he is popping the cap to the lube for the upteenth time that evening and pouring a decent amount directly over his cock. He hisses at the cold feeling, biting his lip as he pumps himself to spread it around. Felix takes a moment to remove the vibrator slowly, then presses two, then three fingers into Jeongin’s hole. He knows Jeongin has been stretched for a long time, but Felix would much rather be safe than sorry, twisting and pumping his fingers as the younger’s hole gives completely, Jeongin raking his nails down the sheets.

  
  


“Fuck… Just yours, only desperate for your cock, please,” Jeongin urges, gaze swimming with want, and Felix bets that if he pulled away now, he could make Jeongin cry. He’s always been a pretty crier. Alas, Jeongin isn’t the only one pent up right now, and Felix thinks if he doesn’t stick his dick in the younger soon, he might burst, so he pulls his fingers out, smacking his length against Jeongin’s hole a few times and enjoying the impatient squirming coming from the younger.

  
  


“That’s right, only mine. My pretty baby, all muscled up and thick in all the right places. All for me,” Jeongin whines when he is left feeling empty, hole clenching around nothing. Felix doesn’t leave him empty for long, lining himself up with Jeongin’s entrance before sliding home.

  
  


“F-Fuck, Felix,” Jeongin chokes on a gasp, letting his head fall back against the bed.

  
  


“That feel okay?” Felix asks after fully sheathing himself inside of Jeongin, stilling and letting Jeongin adjust to him. The younger simply nods in response, a breathy hum coming from Jeongin. “Fuck baby, so tight. You’re always so tight for me,” Felix slowly begins moving, thrusting in and out as Jeongin completely adjusts to his length for the second time that evening. Jeongin grips Felix’s forearms, his biceps flexing and looking absolutely ridiculous. “Gorgeous, you’re so fucking pretty. All strong and buff, and all of this just for me,” Felix gradually picks up the pace, thrusting faster and Jeongin can’t help but moan loudly at his words, nodding his head without even thinking about it.

  
  


“Shit, you feel so good, your cock is so good, Hyungie,” Jeongin moans, and Felix thinks he sounds beautiful, pathetic little whines leaving the younger as he attempts to grind his hips down to meet Felix’s thrusts. Jeongin lets his arms fall from Felix’s forearms, gripping the headboard above his head as pleasure courses through his veins. He’s been waiting for this all day, even cock warmed the older man and he is extremely pent up, wants nothing more than to come and be fucked dumb from cock.

  
  


“God, your arms are ridiculous,” Felix points out, admiring the way Jeongin’s biceps flex naturally when raised above his head, “I should fuck them sometime, just like I do your pretty little thighs. Bet they’d look pretty with my come all over them.” There’s a moment between them where they lock eyes, Jeongin moaning at the thought of Felix fucking his bicep and coming just from that. Then he realizes exactly what Felix said, and they both begin to laugh.

  
  


“Fuck my _arms_ , Hyung?” Jeongin giggles, shaking his head in disbelief as sweat begins to build on his forehead.

  
  


“Shut up, you would love it,” Felix says, but he is laughing too, and Jeongin can’t help but laugh harder. There’s a brief pause where the pair do nothing but chuckle, Felix leaning down to press giggly kisses into Jeongin’s lips, the younger wrapping his arms around Felix’s neck and holding him close.

  
  


“I love you,” Jeongin smiles against Felix’s lips.

  
  


“Enough to let me fuck your arms, sexy?” Felix’s voice dips but his tone is teasing, Jeongin scoffing and smacking the older man’s side.

  
  


“Get back to work,” Jeongin commands, but there isn’t any real venom to it, and Felix can’t help but raise his hand to his head, saluting at Jeongin.

  
  


“Sir, yes sir,” Felix leans up and lets Jeongin’s left leg drop around his waist, then raises Jeongin’s right leg over his shoulder. Felix’s small hand grips Jeongin’s thigh, pressing it down and against the younger’s chest as he leans down to kiss him again, picking up his thrusts once more. Jeongin’s moaning returns, Felix greedily swallowing the sounds as he slams into the younger, the lewd squelch from all the lube and Felix’s balls smacking against Jeongin’s ass adding to the noise.

  
  


“Fuck, Felix, feel so full,” Jeongin is breathing heavily, already worn out as he runs his fingers through Felix’s hair, down the back of his neck until he reaches his shoulders, where he digs his finger nails in so he can rake them down Felix’s back.

  
  


“You feel so good, baby, making me feel so _so_ good,” Felix groans, nails digging into the skin of Jeongin’s thigh as he pushes his leg to the side, stretching Jeongin even further. It works out perfectly, Jeongin yelping suddenly and Felix knows he’s found the right spot, “you like that, baby? Come on, tell me how it feels.”

  
  


“I l-love it, Hyung. Oh fuck, Hyung, Hyungie, _shit,_ w-want it,” Jeongin pants as he becomes more desperate, moans pitching higher and higher in tone, fingers curling into Felix’s hair and tugging painfully causing the older to hiss.

  
  


“What do you want, baby? Fuck, use your words,” Felix leans down to place little bites across Jeongin’s collarbone, wanting to mark the younger up for the next time he went to the gym, make him all pretty for his workout, make Jeongin _his._ Usually Felix isn’t so possessive, doesn’t feel any reason to be, but he loves seeing his boyfriend’s built body all marked up, something satisfying curling in his gut when Jeongin leaves to go workout with hickies lining his neck.

  
  


“You, want you all over me, Hyungie. Want you in me, want your come all over me― _hah_ , oh fuck, w-wanna come,” Felix’s eyes darken at Jeongin’s words, hips snapping hard enough to bruise and Jeongin moaning in tandem with Felix’s thrusts.

  
  


“Yeah? You want my come, baby? I’m gonna give it to you, Hyung’s gonna give you whatever you want,” Felix can feel himself nearing the edge, knew he wouldn’t last long and knowing Jeongin is just as close. His gut twists, heat building and building. He reaches down to Jeongin’s cock, slowly pulling off the cock ring and tossing it to the side, Jeongin’s resulting gasp satisfying to Felix as the pleasure begins to tip over the edge in the younger man.

  
  


“Please, please, please, _please, p-please,”_ Jeongin babbles nonsensically, and then he’s coming hard. Felix wraps his hand around Jeongin’s length, jerking him through it while he watches Jeongin’s face contort into that of pure pleasure from above him. His mouth is agape, eyes rolled back with tears rolling down his cheeks as gasps and loud moans continuously leave his mouth. He clenches impossibly tight around Felix, and it only takes two, three more thrusts before Felix is pulling out, pumping his length and shooting his load across Jeongin’s stomach, joining the younger’s own mess. Felix groans deep through it, staring directly at the fucked out beauty beneath him. They both sit there for a few moments once they’ve come down from their highs, catching their breaths and coming back down to Earth. Jeongin looks down at his stomach, reaches and runs his fingers through the mess of both their loads, then brings it to his mouth and sucks on it.

  
  


“Ew,” Felix’s face twists into disgustion, and Jeongin laughs around his fingers. Felix has never enjoyed the taste of come, says it’s like swallowing a ball of salty mucus, to which Jeongin usually replies smartly with _more for me!_ The older man gets up on shaky legs, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and wetting it before returning to Jeongin to wipe him down, “you did so good for me, baby.” Felix compliments, a soft smile on his face.

  
  


“Thank you, you did too, Hyung. Made me feel really good,” There’s a blush high on Jeongin’s cheeks that definitely isn’t from the sex, and Felix can’t help but coo at his boyfriend’s shyness, despite them having been together for a couple years now and not really having any reason to be shy around each other.

  
  


“I’m glad you liked it, baby. Come on, let’s go shower and then we can order some takeout from that chicken place you like,” Felix offers Jeongin a hand, the younger taking it and accepting the help up and off the bed. Jeongin’s face lights up at the mention of food, Felix giggling at his boyfriend’s innocence. It ends up taking them slightly longer than planned in the shower, Jeongin teasing Felix some more about fucking his arms, only for Jeongin to receive pinches to his butt in return. They finish their shower by making out under the hastily cooling water, fingers intertwined as they hold each other close and mumble sweet nothings against each other’s lips. By the time they get out and dry off, the chicken place is closed, but Jeongin can’t find it in him to be unhappy at all at the moment, completely and utterly enamored by his smaller boyfriend.

  
  


-

  
  


“Yeah, can I get a large stuffed crust―” Felix grabs a pillow and throws it at Jeongin, the younger having begun flexing his arms in front of him, then pointing and laughing at the older man, very obviously teasing him once again. Felix attempts to order again, smile on his face as he listens to Jeongin’s laughter recede.

  
  


Jeongin will never let him live that down, but that doesn’t mean Jeongin won’t ever try it, either.

  
  



End file.
